ViviNort
by IlyaTheKeybladeWielder
Summary: A collection of Vivi x Master Xehanort one shots. Their daily life, as the old man is slowly searching for redemption. I own nothing except my oc Vivi.
1. Kissing under snow

It was extremely rare to see snow in Twilight Town, so rare that little Cathy was admiring the falling cristals with big eyes, on her mother's laps.

"Mama ! Is this snow ? Is this really snow ?"

Vivi chuckled and slowly rub her kid's hair.

"Of course, sweety. This is snow. I didn't see it since years."

She paused, also enjoying the calm show.

"But I remember I would run in it, just to enjoy it, to have fun."

Cathy giggled, she put her hands on the window.

"So, do you want to join mama for a roll into it ?"

Vivi asked, holding Cathy close, but the girl shook head.

"Nah, too cold…" She pouted, feeling the cold even inside the mansion.

Vivi smiled and slowly put her down before grabbing a white coat.

"Okay, but mama wants to have some fun."

Cathy smiled, giggling as she watched her mother going outside. Vivi immediately felt the cold wind on her face and shivered a little. She wasn't used to that either.

The whole forest was empty, animals were surely asleep, hiding underground. The grass was covering with a thick snow, and trees as well, without leaves anymore.

Vivi felt good. The whole place was silent, peaceful, she was enjoying that a lot.

It was December, start of it. Soon enough, it will be Christmas, meaning her and Xehanort will have to prepare everything for Cathy.

She chuckled, remembering Xehanort told her he would dress as Santa Claus this year. Cathy was only 5, they have to preserve the magic.

She noticed someone was approaching : Xehanort. He was wearing an heavy coat, some snow on his head. Vivi laughed, he was looking quite funny with this white head.

"What's so funny, dearest ?" The man asked, smiling softly.

"You. You have a snowman's head." Vivi answered within a laugh, making Xehanort check his head...and smiling.

"Indeed I have. What a sight."

Vivi laughed louder and suddenly lie down on the snow, giggling before rolling around.

"..? What are you doing ? You look like a kid doing that, you know." Xehanort calmly said, just a bit confused yet amused.

Vivi sat down, her body covered with snow, and send a huge smirk to Xehanort, who just raise a confused eyebrow.

She grabbed some snow in her gloved hands, and form a snowball with it, smirking playfully.

"...Vivi…?" Xehanort recoiled a little, but Vivi quickly reacted and threw the snowball in Xehanort's face, who blinked as the soft material fell from his skin.

She laughed, but soon stopped seeing Xehanort's blank stare.

She looked down.

"...Sorry. I just wanted to have some fun." She whispered, feeling awful.

But as she was somehow worried, her face was suddenly hit by a snowball. She noticed Xehanort was holding another, making it jump in his hand, the other hand on his hip, smirking.

"Do you want to fight me, Vivi ?"

The girl laughed as she grabbed some snow.

"Let's do a game, deary !

-A game ?

-I bet you won't be able to hit me again ! If I hit you, I win !"

Xehanort smirked, feeling excited to do this already.

"Alright~ But if I win...you'll be at my mercy after it~

-...What ?

-You will let me do anything I wish to you." Xehanort explained, having the same expression on his face that in his rebirth in dream drop distance era.

Vivi gasped slightly, but deep down she knew he would not hurt her.

She nodded as Xehanort chuckled.

"You should start to run then…~"

Vivi blinked as Xehanort was already aiming for her. She quickly ran away, hiding behind some trees…

"This is...reminding me of bad memories…" She whispered, a part of her somehow still scared of the old master.

She pulled herself together, grabbing some snow...quickly enough, she heard footsteps.

She tried to peek on, but gasped as a new snowball hit her tree.

"Damn…"

She tried to sneak out but Xehanort was still hitting around, making her escape impossible.

"Damn !" She cried out and tried to roll on the grass, using the snow at her advantage, but quickly, a ball of snow hit her.

She screamed and sink into the snow, covering her head.

"...I won, Vivi." Xehanort smiled and walked to her, but he stopped smiling when he noticed the shaking body of the girl.

"Are you cold or something ? We should head home then."

He calmly said and leaned to her to help her stand up, but she gasped, and pushed him away.

"Vivi ? What's wrong ?"

The girl squeaked and remained silent, visibly scared. Xehanort sighed, he was used to this. Vivi has a pure heart, and sometimes Xehanort's darkness would scare her, even though he was now virtually harmless and would never lay a hand on her.

He slowly reached for her again.

"Vivi, relax. It's okay."

He gently stroked her hair, she was crying.

"Dearest, I know a part of you is afraid of the darkness inside me. I know that, and I'm not angry."

Vivi sobbed and get up with Xehanort's help, who was holding her close.

"See ? Nothing to be that scared of.

-Y-yeah…

-You know I will never hurt you, right ?

-...Of course. You promised..

-Indeed."

Xehanort stroked Vivi's cheek slowly, trying to appease her. He embraced her for long minutes, until the young woman finally calmed down herself, smiling at him.

"Thanks, deary…

-Anytime. ...We should really come back home now. Cathy is going to worry. But before... I want to claim my reward."

Vivi nodded.

"What do you want me to do ?" She asked, smiling and hoping it would be a thing she would be able to do.

Xehanort smiled, blushing slightly to his ears as he grabbed her chin, smiling in a seductive way.

Vivi returned a bright soft smile, closing her eyes as Xehanort gave her a long, tender, kiss, embracing her strongly.

Both stayed like that for long minutes, until the night started to come. Both holding each other, they looked up, seeing slow snow falling around.

"That's beautiful." Smiled Xehanort.

Vivi nodded, holding him close.

"Yeah...It's been a while since I didn't see that. ...Xehanort. I'm sorry, for having been scared of you earlier. I really should have not…"

The old man softly smiled and kissd Vivi again, before cupping her cheeks.

"It's okay, Vivi. I perfectly understand, I'm not angry.

-...I'm sorry. I hurt your feelings...again.

-Stop it, Vivi. I told you it was okay."

Vivi sighed and nodded.

"Come on, don't be sad, my dear~ Everything's okay.

-Yeah...You're right, deary."

Xehanort nodded and took Vivi's hand.

"Let's get home, we have a dinner to prepare."

The girl nodded and followed Xehanort inside, hoping their strong and unlikely bond will always resist to darkness from the past...and the future.


	2. A crying little one

It was a normal night for the Nort family. Vivi and Xehanort were sleeping deeply, Vivi hugging the old man from behind, her face buried in his shoulder while Xehanort was just snorting peacefully.

It was the middle of the night, Cathy was also sleeping in her room, which was in front of her parent's one.

Everything was just as silent as possible...until, some cries started to resonate in the house. High pitched cries.

Xehanort slowly opened his eyes, a bit dizzy. He didn't moved more than his arm to catch out the alarm clock. It was 3:00 AM only.

The old man yawned, but he stayed awake, trying to focus on the small screams. He was sure they were coming from his kid. He wasn't a heavy sleeper, always alert, so that's why he wasn't surprised his beloved was still holding to him, sleeping peacefully.

Xehanort rolled on his back, rubbing his eyes. Their baby girl was already 5 five years old, she was supposed to do complete nights.

First Xehanort's tought was that his daughter was making a bad dream. So he slowly sat down on the bed, stretching before grabbing his dressing gown. There was no need to perturbate Vivi's night for this.

However, a louder scream appeared, and this time Xehanort started to worry.

He approached Vivi, slowly moving her shoulder.

"Deary, wake up. Deary.."

Vivi made out a long yawn before opening her eyes and looking up to her other half.

"Xehanort ? What's wrong, honey ?"

Vivi heard Cathy's screams and quickly stood up, grabbing her own dressing gown and glasses.

"Cathy !"

She wasn't as calm as Xehanort, she was still a quite new mother and hearing her girl screamed was just triggering her worries.

But the old man soon followed, and both almost ran to the closed door of their girl's room, quickly opening it.

The room...was empty, normal. The furnitures were at their places, the window was closed...and Cathy was crying, hidding in her blanket, staring to the void with horrified eyes.

"Cathy !" Vivi approached her golden eyed daughter, who jumped on her at once, crying.

"Mama ! Mama !

-You're okay ?"

Cathy nodded hard, but something was obviously wrong here. Her whole body was shaking like hell.

Xehanort pat slowly her head.

"It's okay, my dear. It was only a big nightmare."

Cathy met her father's eyes and shooked her head.

"Nah, papa...Not a nightmare.

-Not a nightmare ?"

While Cathy was protected by Vivi's arms, Xehanort inspected the room. He was curious and a bit anxious thought he was hiding it pretty well.

"What did you see, my dear ?"

Xehanort asked while looking behind each shelf, and inspecting each corner of the room.

"..."

The girl remained silent, buried in her mother's arms, sobbing.

"Cathy...you can tell us. We won't laugh." Vivi said, rubbing her daughter's hair. She knew Cathy could become anxious quickly, even if it was just a fly flying around her ear. But Xehanort was taking the problem more seriously.

He noticed the window was not perfectly closed. Actually, Cathy hated being in total darkness so the two adults were used to not close the curtains during the night. But at least, they were carefully closing the window; and now it was slightly opened.

Xehanort's mind imagined the worst. He frowned, opening the window to look outside. The streets should be quite empty at such an hour but looking down, he noticed a figure walking away, wearing a hood and walking with a lazy, yet nervous, step.

"I see. Alright."

Xehanort whispered before closing the window. He couldn't prove this man has been the threat, but he was now sure of one thing : someone entered their daughter's room and frightened her.

He turned to Vivi, who was humming a kid song to the frightened girl. Xehanort joined his both favorite girls and grabbed them in a hug. When Cathy was finally appeased, all the little family returned to bed.

Next day was normal, until the night came. Both parents were deeply sleeping once again..and like last night, Cathy started to scream loud.

Xehanort, this time, was awake quicker. He didn't wake up Vivi, and directly entered the room of her daughter...only to find the window wide opened...and a man standing up in front of it.

Cathy was hiding under her blanket, her eyes staring at the smiling person, who was dressed in a long coat, with a quite neglected aspect.

Xehanort froze for a moment. Was there really a man in his daughter's room ?

The man laughed, his laugh was distorded, malevolent…

It helped Xehanort returning to his senses. He immediately closed the door and jumped in front of Cathy. "Who are you ?!" He screamed, but the man was only screaming louder, taking a weird bottle.

Vivi woke up.

"Xehanort ? Are you okay ?"

She asked in a yawn, before noticing his absence. She made wide eyes.

"Xehanort ?!"

She knew something was wrong now, and she immediately dressed up and ran to the room, which was closed. She opened it quickly...only to find Cathy being held by a stranger, and Xehanort coughing on the ground.

"Vivi...Be..careful. This man...he uses darkness."

Vivi shivered, having no idea of what was happening. Cathy was unconscious, a tissue around her mouth. He had used chroloform.

"My daughter ! Give me her back !"

Vivi screamed before running to the kidnapper, who grabbed her by the wrist and kicked her stomach.

The girl screamed, falling on the ground, holding her painful stomach.

The man jumped in the window, running away with Cathy.

Xehanort didn't want to call the police. It was his own fault, because the man has taken him by surprise.

Vivi was crying non-stop, she was literally inconsolable.

The old Master knew that he has to be strong for them both. Finding Cathy and saving her was his priority.

He let Vivi rest, he wouldn't want to put her in danger too. So he left quietly, taking a coat to protect him for the outside cold of the night.

To be fair, he didn't know where his precious daughter could be...not even a clue.

But he couldn't turn back, not without her…

He didn't want to lose his family again.

So, he wandered in the dark empty streets, walking as fast as he could but wanting to keep some strenght. He didn't know how the man could use darkness...nor why he kidnapped Cathy, but he has a very bad feeling.

"Cathy...where are you ?"

He stopped in front of a building, feeling weak. He hated when his old body was refraining him. He was focusing on saving Cathy, but he was still injured from the darkness her kidnapped used against him.

"Need help, old man ?" A voice resonated, a familiar voice, as the old man turned to see Xigbar, who smirked wide.

"Xigbar, what are you doing here ?" Xehanort asked with a wary look.

Xigbar laughed and walked to Xehanort.

"I was just spying on you. Someone took away your girl, huh ?"

Xehanort sent a wary look to the scarred man.

"That's not your concern." He said, looking away. Although it was improbable, he was wondering if Xigbar was the kidnapper.

"Haha, you think I did that ? Well...look behind you and you'll see."

Xehanort did so, and Vivi appeared from the shadows, running to him.

"Xehanort !"

She was hugging the old man, crying. Xehanort was confused. He turned to Xigbar.

"Well, well...I told your precious partner her daugher and husband got missing~"

Xehanort sent a death glare to the man.

"Why ?!"

Vivi interrupted her lover, her eyes filled with tears.

"Please don't be angry with him, deary…"

Xehanort hugged Vivi back tightly. He was somehow happy she was here.

"Why did you go without me ?" Vivi whispered in his neck.

"...I don't want to put you in danger.

-But...Cathy is my daughter, deary...She is my responsability too…"

Xehanort wiped away her tears with his finger, nodding quietly. He hated seeing her crying, but he couldn't help being worried. He always was overprotective with her, but now that she was a mother he knew, inside him, that he has to let her fight too, even if he hated that.

Xigbar clapped in his hands.

"Well well the lovebirds. Should we head for your baby girl now ?"

Vivi nodded and regained her serious face as Xehanort stared to Xigbar.

"We don't know where she is. Where should we start ?

-You're underestimating me, old coot. Did you forget I'm the nobody of space ? Besides...I spied the kidnapper too."

Vivi gasped and ran to Xigbar.

"You really did ?! Where is he ?!"

Xigbar laughed.

"Follow me, milady."

Vivi nodded but Xehanort caught her shoulder.

"How can we know you're trustworthy ?

-Xehanort…!

-Nah, your "honey" is right. Even though we were a team in the past...staying wary is good. Here, take that as a proof I'm good."

Xigbar threw a weird object at Xehanort, who caught it. The object took a better shape, and the old man's eyes widened.

"...No Name ?

-Your ancient Keyblade.

-Why...how did you have it ?"

Xigbar shrugged, smirking.

"That is my little secret, old man."

Vivi was confused too. She heard from Xehanort himself that his Keyblade disappeared after his final clash with Sora…

"...

-Is that enough for you ? If I betray you, you'll have no difficulties slashing me with it."

The old man nodded and unsummoned No Name, holding Vivi's hand.

"Alright, let's go."

He was still wary around his ancient partner, and even more now, but Cathy would remain his priority, also protecting his love.

They took the time to head to the place. But once they reached it, they were in front of a big building, a sort of abandoned hangar.

Vivi was nervous as hell, as Xigbar was simply grinning.

"Is Cathy into this ?"

Xehanort glared at the building before walking in it, followed by the two others.

When they entered, Vivi coughed. The place was dusty and empty, full of old boxes and with an old door.

Xehanort walked to it and slowly opened it, only to discover a small room…

"Cathy !" Yelled Vivi, seeing her small girl tied to a chair, her mouth blocked by a scotch tape.

Her big gold eyes were staring to her parents, with distress.

"CATHY !"

Xehanort stopped her from running to her daughter, with his arm.

"Wait, dearest…We are not alone."

Vivi gasped, as she suddenly saw the kidnapper emerging behind Cathy. She gulped, but Xehanort was calm, glaring at the man.

"Give us back our daughter."

The man snorted, holding a knife and grabbing Cathy.

"Cathy…!

-Well, well. Came to rescue the brat, huh ? Sorry but I can't give her back."

The man grabbed Cathy by the hair, who cried out, shaking.

"Cathy !"

The man laughed in a deranged way.

"What beautiful eyes she has...I think I could sell those..once I will tear them from her, of course."

He laughed again, as Vivi's face became pale as hell and she shivered.

"N-no...don't do that…! Please ! I'll give you money ! I-...!"

Xehanort interrupted her with his hand.

"If you don't give her back, I will have no choice but to use brutality."

Vivi gulped, knowing too well Xehanort for what he was about to do.

"Deary...don't...not here...not now…"

Xehanort sent her a calm look, indicating her to recoil a little before summoning No Name. He has no intention of showing his real strenght, not in front of Cathy, she didn't have to know yet.

The old man summoned dark firagas and sent them to the kidnapper, who smirked as a dark shield surrounded him, making the magic vanish.

"Sorry, old man." He laughed, holding Cathy close to his knife.

"Darkness...You use darkness.

-Well guessed, old man. Now...if you allow me."

The man grabbed Cathy and recoiled, but Vivi reacted quickly. She ran to him, hitting him with her elbow furiously.

The kidnapper pushed Vivi away violently, Xehanort caught her before she hit a wall.

"Vivi ! You okay ?

-...Argh…

-...Let me deal with this."

Vivi tried to struggle to get back as Xehanort clenched fists, death glaring to the kidnapper, who was not scared the slightest. He gently put Vivi aside safely before approaching the kidnapper.

The old Master raise his Keyblade and tried to slash the man's arm to free Cathy but the man blocked the hit easily with a dark shield.

"The all famous master of darkness ! Seems like you lost a lot of your power, huh ?"

Xehanort gasped and recoiled, knowing the situation was becoming worse…

Cathy suddenly screamed as the man put his knife onto her shoulder, some blood purring from it.

Vivi screamed, in tears. Xehanort couldn't take it.

He could feel anger fill him.

His eyes started to glow as he was growling, his teeth turning into fangs.

Cathy wasn't able to take the pain and fainted, as Xehanort took that as an opportunity.

He let rage consume him and turned into a gigantic black dragon, with the body covered in spikes, two enormous wings, and golden eyes full of anger. He landed on the building, destroying it with his weight. Vivi immediately covered herself in a corner. It wasn't like she never see him in his real form, but she could feel he was really angry now, and the air was full of a dreadful feeling.

The man holding Cathy made huge eyes, he wasn't expecting that at all. Xehanort growled on him agressively as the man immediately tried to run.

But Xehanort wasn't dumb. He quickly grabbed the man in his claws and rise him and Cathy in front of his head.

Vivi gasped, she didn't dare to move. Xehanort glared to the man, then looked to fainted Cathy.

"Y-you want her back ? F-fine ! Take her ! But let me go !" The man cried, all his past pride reduced to nothing as Xehanort carefully picked Cathy with a claw and turned to Vivi.

The girl nodded slowly, Xehanort croutch to put Cathy with her.

"Cathy…" Vivi cried, embracing her daughter like crazy, so relieved to have got her back.

Xehanort made an almost inaudible purr as Vivi looked to him.

"Xehanort…"

The dragon turned to the kidnapper, growling even more, showing his fangs out.

The poor man was shaking like a leaf, curling in Xehanort's paw.

"W-what are you going to do to me…?!"

Xehanort growled and opened his mouth wild before throwing the man into it, who screamed of terror as the dragon was already trying to chew him to death.

"Wait, deary !" Vivi cried, she didn't want him to do such a horrible thing, she wanted Xehanort to be a nicer man, not a monster.

But the black dragon didn't listen, already ready to swallow the human, when he heard a scream that made him froze up.

Cathy was hidden in Vivi's arms, terrorised and staring to Xehanort, who lowered his ears of fear. Vivi was crying too, Xehanort suddenly felt horrible.

He turned around and split the man out, he was alive but injured and horrified.

He looked to Xehanort with terror, as the dragon growled on him to tell him to go away before he would change his mind.

The man instantly ran off, leaving the family behind.

Vivi and Cathy were hugging each others in tears, Vivi trying to calm down her daughter by gently patting her back.

_I only was protecting you._

Xehanort approached both girls and gently grabbed them with his paw, flying away home.

He would need to give both scared girls a big hug once they would get home.

In the darkness of the night, the kidnapper was trying to run, holding his bloody arm.

Xehanort really wanted to devour him, and the man had lose all his pride from earlier, now extremely pale and scared.

"What a sight, poor unfortunate soul~" A voice resonated as the man looked around, expecting Xehanort and crying.

"Who's here ?!"

Xigbar showed off, smirking.

"You ! You told me I would be safe ! You even let me use darkness ! So, why didn't you help me ?!"

The man yelled, coughing some blood.

"Helping you ? Sorry, man, wasn't planned.

-W-what ?

-I only wanted to see if I could still beat that old man."

Xigbar laughed, summoning No Name back from Xehanort.

"But seems like I don't stand a chance. Not if that girl Vivi is with him."

The man gasped, Xigbar unsummoned the keyblade and called for his guns.

"W-what are you doing ?" The man cried, recoiling as Xigbar was walking to him. "Do-on't tell me you're going to kill me..?! I helped you ! I helped ! I HEL-"

The man's voice was shut off as an arrow was now piercing his heart, leaving him screaming of agony.

Xigbar smirked.

"As if. You only proved me I needed to be stronger. Now, good night."

Xigbar said as the man closed his eyes, dead, vanishing to the dark realm.

The black coated scarred man looked up, smirking.

"Looks like I'll have no choice but to erase Vivi from your story...old apprentice."


End file.
